Homem em Chamas
by Beautymoon
Summary: AU.Hatake Kakashi é um ex-veterano de guerra e, atualmente, um homem atormentado pelos fantasmas do passado. Sua chance de redenção vem com a proposta de proteger um pequeno menino. Ou será o pequeno menino aquele que vai salvar Kakashi? - Cap. 1 no ar
1. Prólogo do Fim

_Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Masashi Kishimoto, Shounem Jump e TV Tokyo. Essa obra é apenas para fins de entretenimento._

_Sumário: Hatake Kakashi é um ex-veterano de guerra e, atualmente, um homem atormentado pelos fantasmas do passado. Sua chance de redenção vem com a proposta de proteger um pequeno menino. Ou será o pequeno menino aquele que vai salvar Kakashi?_

**_

* * *

_**

Prólogo do Fim

* * *

É ao cabo de uma estória que se dá o início de outra. A primeira de uma guerra que já passou. De fato, é o dia depois da, tão aguardada, trégua. O cenário não é atípico, mas, também não é aquele de cidades devastadas; fogo consumindo tudo o que vê pela frente; corpos por toda parte; pedaços do que um dia foram corpos... Não há, também, o usual choro de desespero daqueles que, por sorte ou azar, ficaram, e agora sofrem sem os seus queridos.

Aqui não há espaço mais para o campo de batalha. Essa tremenda destruição de menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás parece esquecida naquela sala elegante. Nas faces dos homens e mulheres, políticos e militares, já não há mais o indício de qualquer remorso.

Afinal, o que são 118.516 mortos frente à supremacia do grande país do Fogo?

_Ninho de víboras. Todos são._

- Tenente Hatake Kakashi.

_Vão queimar no inferno. Como eu._

O chamado não foi atendido.

- Kakashi! – uma voz sussurrou bem perto de si.

Somente quando recebeu um sumário cutucão de Jiraya, seu comandante, o chamado Hatake se moveu.

_Marchando...marchando...para a destruição. E continua marchando, Kakashi-kun. Você é um bom soldado..._

Ele estava completamente alheio àquela cerimônia solene. Levantou, ostentando a farda verde-escuro do exército de Konoha. Seus passos eram a perfeita marcha, do perfeito militar que era; ritmo rígido e disciplinado. Apesar de sua postura impecável, não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que todos os gestos do grisalho eram extremamente mecânicos. Se perguntassem, parecia um boneco sem vida. Como um zumbi.

_Sobe lá, Kakashi-kun. Sobe. Vai receber seu_...

(osso, seu cão sarnento)

- _sua medalha. Seu reconhecimento como um_...

(filho da puta)

- _um grande herói de Konoha_.

Postou-se, ante os olhares atentos de aproximadamente cinqüenta expectadores, entre mais duas pessoas; o presidente e o general.

_Vai, Hatake... Faz algum truque. Deita. Rola. Abana esse seu rabinho. Finge de morto_.

(morrer. Boa idéia. Melhor fazer do que fingir)

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em questão de segundos o impingiram uma brilhante medalha no peito, mencionaram algo como subida na patente e quase o deixaram cego com o flash da câmera fotográfica.

- Por seus atos de bravura durante este conflito que tantas perdas causou. Por sua lealdade a este país, à Konoha.

(ao seu dono, cão do governo)

Hatake Kakashi era um herói.

Jiraya deu uma boa olhada naquele soldado que tão bem conhecia. Um homem já com 23 anos, mas, que, para o comandante, seria eternamente um _gaki_. O rosto jovem. Tão jovem e infantil que não condizia com a profissão de Kakashi. Nesse momento, ele tinha uma expressão fria, séria. Jiraya sabia bem por quê.

Não há heroísmo algum na tortura e no assassinato. A maioria dos presentes não tinha conhecimento, mas, essa era exatamente a real função do gaki no exército. O exército de Konoha era a maior força militar do país do Fogo, subordinado diretamente ao governo. O governo manda, e lá está Kakashi, pronto para servir. Não importa o quão longe ele tenha que chegar. Se precisar machucar alguém, Kakashi machuca; se precisar ameaçar alguém, Kakashi ameaça; se precisar matar uma inocente criança frente aos seus pais, Kakashi faz sem hesitar. Se precisar matar a família inteira, ele mata.

_Senta. Deita. Rola. Finge de morto_.

E o membro de umas das principais divisões secretas do exército de Konoha, a KNT (Kuuki; Nengatu; Toti), tenente Hatake Kakashi era o melhor no que fazia. E foi isso o que o destruiu.

Todos olhavam admirados para aquele homem.

_Você não passa de um cachorro – de raça – mas, um cachorro. Treinaram você tão bem. Cachorros não pensam. Cachorros sentam. Deitam. Rolam. _

Havia muitos soldados novos que almejavam serem os novos Hatakes Kakashis da nação, e não faziam idéia do preço a ser pago por isso. Uma fina linha vertical da pele cortada entre a sobrancelha esquerda descendo até a bochecha, era o mínimo do mínimo, ou nada; cicatriz fresca, por sorte não danificou o olho.

Gloriosas marcas de guerra!

Mal sabiam eles que aquele seria o último dia do oficial no exército.

_Estou saindo desse canil direto pro tártaro_.

Tinha certeza disso.

Kakashi olhava toda aquela gente, naquela bela sala e, ainda assim, não conseguia ver ninguém exatamente. Era como se não estivesse ali. Sua mente ainda focava muito fortemente nos indivíduos – inocentes ou não – que sofreram pelas suas mãos.

"Por que chamam a mim de herói?"

Afinal, esses não eram aqueles que traziam a paz? Algo estava muito errado com todas essas pessoas, o homem pensava. "Jamais serei um herói." Por quê?

Hatake Kakashi só é bom em matar coisas.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A**

* * *

_Hi, Naruto people, Moon aqui (de novo xD). Bem, vou dar umas breves e necessárias explicações sobre esse novo trabalho. Primeiro, está em AU. Como se fosse nos dias de hoje mesmo, mas, o lugar continua sendo Konoha e a divisão geográfica é a mesma do manga. Segundo, esse foi um verdadeiro prólogo e vocês vão entender porque no próximo capítulo. Não quero abrir nada agora para não estragar as surpresas que virão. Só vou adiantando que essa é uma fic diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz por aqui. A parte mais "gritante" da mudança são esses pensamentos além dos pensamentos normais que eu coloco entre "aspas". Mas, por uma questão de limpeza no texto e dinamização da trama, esses pensamentos são sempre do Kakashi, ou, centrados nele. A fic em si conta a estória dele, mas, entrarão muitos personagens marcantes e tão importantes quanto o protagonista._

_Do protagonista em si, só tenho a dizer isso por enquanto. Acho que esse prólogo serviu para dar uma boa noção da personalidade (perturbada) dele. É como se fosse um "Inner Kakashi", mas, diferente da Sakura do mangá, esse aqui não é cômico. É cínico, debochado. Tudo será explicado ao longo dos capítulos. Fora o sumário lá em cima, que dá uma pincelada no principal da trama. Enfim. Espero que gostem. O capítulo I já está pela metade digitado, e eu já estou doida pra postar. xD_

_Mandem reviews com suas críticas, opiniões, elogios (se tiver xD). Elas são muito importantes para o andamento da fic. _

_Bjo e ja ne._

**Moon**


	2. Salvar ao invés de Matar

**Naruto não me pertence. Todos os créditos e direitos são de seu autor, Masashi Kishimoto. Esta obra é apenas para entretenimento dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos.**

_

* * *

_

_1 – Salvar ao invés de Matar_

_

* * *

_

**FINAL FELIZ**

_**Herdeira da casa Hyuuga é devolvida após tensa negociação**_

_'Há cerca de 10 dias atrás, toda a nação chocou-se com a notícia do seqüestro de Hyuuga Hinata (10), a principal herdeira da tradicional família Hyuuga; um grande grupo de empresários de Konoha. Eles são a terceira família mais rica, perdendo apenas para os Sarutobi e os Senju. Na noite de 14 de julho, a menina foi levada após sair das aulas de balé. O esforço de três conceituados guarda-costas provou-se ineficaz ao fim. A primeira semana foi de tensão para ambos os lados, mas, o chefe do, assim chamado, clã, Hyuuga Hiashi, concordou em desembolsar uma quantia obscena de 80 milhões. 'Tudo o que pude fazer para salvá-la, eu fiz' O discurso do milionário não é diferente de muitos outros pais e mães. Segundo o Inspetor Chefe do Departamento de Defesa, Uchiha Madara, 4 membros de famílias ricas (geralmente o mais novo) são seqüestrados por semana. É diante desses dados alarmantes que surge uma nova e, demandada, classe trabalhadora; os seguranças. "Cada vez mais esses homens são acionados pelos grandes milionários de Konoha, na tentativa de diminuir as estatísticas." Infelizmente, essa solução está longe do ideal. Não por incompetência dos seguranças, mas, sim, pela organização dos bandidos. Especula-se que eles não agem sozinhos, mas, numa rede do crime, a serviço de um chefe poderoso. Contudo, não se sabe mais detalhes sobre isso._

_A história de Hyuuga Hinata teve um final feliz, mas, a nação está aterrorizada, e não se sabe quando isso vai parar.'_

- Eu estou dizendo, tio, está na hora de contratarmos um bom segurança para Sasuke.

As palavras calmas do sempre estóico Uchiha Itachi, dessa vez, não conseguiram esconder seu exaspero, quando ele levou às mãos aos longos cabelos negros e lisos, presos num frouxo rabo de cavalo. Estava em uma mesa para fumantes (embora detestasse o cigarro) do restaurante Ichiraku, acompanhado de seu tio, Uchiha Madara; um homem austero. Mesmo que tivesse aqueles longos cabelos negros, em eterno desalinho, seu olhar ônix era um que poucos tinham coragem de encarar.

Itachi, que se encontrava entre esses poucos, entregou ao outro o jornal que estava lendo.

- Oi, Itachi, você, por acaso, prestou atenção na quantia ridícula que pediram pela soltura da Hyuuga? Muito, muito dinheiro! Se você pusesse esse seu cérebro "genial" para trabalhar o mínimo que fosse, entenderia que esses caras nunca pegam peixe pequeno.

A família Uchiha, de fato, não possuía a fortuna incalculável dos Hyuuga, ou Sarutobis, por exemplo. Eles eram conhecidos por sua presença marcante em órgãos militares, desde gerações anteriores. Atualmente, Madara era o inspetor chefe do departamento de defesa. Já Itachi, aos 17 anos, era um prodígio na academia policial, e logo se tornaria o agente mais jovem da história da polícia de Konoha. Mesmo não pertencendo a ramos prósperos, como o empresarial, os Uchiha ainda figuravam na lista dos ricos. Não eram "peixe grande", verdade, mas, a essa altura, estavam longe de serem pequenos...

- Tio Madara... Essa onda de seqüestros começou há meses. Estou muito certo de que, uma vez que a "temporada" de peixe grande acabe, eles vão mudar o alvo.

- E daí?

Foi à única indagação de Madara, ao dar uma tragada do cigarro, e soltar rodelas de fumaça no ar.

- Sasuke está em perigo. Ele é o mais novo, e o maior herdeiro da casa, você sabe _bem_ disso – aqui, a voz ganhou tom perigoso, que Itachi contornou rapidamente – Sei que, talvez, não seja suficiente, mas, dispensar ajuda de um bom guarda-costas não é um risco que estou disposto a correr.

A expressão relaxada do mais velho mudou gradativamente para uma de total seriedade. Olhou direto nos olhos negros e profundos do sobrinho.

- Você daria a sua vida em troca da vida de seu otouto, não é verdade?

- Sim – respondeu o jovem, com firmeza

- Pois bem, você me convenceu. Vou falar com Pein, e ele vai saber indicar o melhor segurança de todos, está bem assim?

Itachi apenas assentiu, e voltou a bebericar seu café, que agora estava frio.

_

* * *

_

Naquela mesma tarde; mesmo restaurante Ichiraku; e mesma sessão de fumantes, Madara ouvia as palavras no tom sempre profissional de seu advogado.

- Éh... – suspirou o elegante ruivo – Você realmente fez um bom trabalho enganando todo mundo. Toda Konoha pensa que a tradicional casa Uchiha nada em dinheiro, quando, na verdade, vocês estão atolados em dívidas.

Madara apenas estreitou o olhar, e não precisou fazer mais do que isso. Pein era jovem, com seus trinta e poucos anos; elegante até demais para um homem ainda tão novo. Seu rosto quase inexpressivo remetia uma pessoa culta, sábia, e discreta. Sua única indiscrição era, talvez, seu desalinhado cabelo ruivo. Ele era um advogado experto, que trabalhava para Madara desde, praticamente, o início de sua própria carreira. Talvez, fosse o tempo de parceria que fazia a comunicação entre os dois fluir tão bem. Com um simples olhar, um entendia o que o outro estava pensando.

- É exatamente pelo motivo da minha...ahm..falência que estamos aqui. Diz, conseguiu fechar os papéis do seguro?

- Sim, sim. Você sabe, eu contei as mentirinhas de sempre; mostrei os papéis de sempre; houve toda aquela negociação e, finalmente, eu consegui. Agora a casa Uchiha tem um seguro de 40 milhões de ryou.

De braços cruzados, Madara fez cara de aprovação. Pein era mesmo tão bom... Ali mesmo, o advogado entregou-lhe os papéis, que foram lidos e assinados, para serem mandados para a seguradora.

- As cópias estão aqui.

Entregou ao inspetor o importante envelope, que foi imediatamente examinado e guardado numa pasta.

- Ah, Pein? Eu estive conversando com meu sobrinho.

O ruivo, melhor do que ninguém, sabia da relação delicada de Madara com Itachi. Ele achava aquele jovem prodígio uma das pessoas mais interessantes.

- Já disse para você tomar cuidado com esse seu sobrinho. É inteligente demais... Ele não sabe nada sobre a real situação financeira de vocês, sabe?

- Não sabe, nem nunca saberá. Itachi não se importa com o dinheiro. É independente, ou melhor, _rebelado_. E fique tranqüilo, eu conheço muito bem a inteligência de meu _querido_ sobrinho, por isso lhe dou com ele com cuidado. Mas, saiba de uma coisa: o dia em que eu temer aquele gaki, o mundo acaba.

- Se você diz...

- Acontece que Itachi, mesmo tendo aquele jeito frio, é um aniki extremamente preocupado. Ele tem medo de que Sasuke seja o próximo seqüestrado.

O ruivo coçou seu liso queixo, estalando a língua nos dentes.

- Mas, ele não está de todo errado, Madara. Nunca se sabe o que passa na cabeça desses bandidos.

- Éh... Bem, só estou te falando isso porque sei o quão bem relacionado você é. Deve conhecer um segurança dos bons.

- Na verdade, eu conheço mesmo um. O nome dele é Jiraya, ex-capitão no exército, se quer saber.

- Gosto desses com orientação militar. Dê-me o telefone desse tal Jiraya.

Pein abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Que pressa, Madara! Sinto muito, mas, esse já está ocupado. Muito bem ocupado, aliás. Ele é segurança de Uzumaki Naruto.

Madara bufou. Uma família que não tinha tradição, mas, que despontava cada vez mais na lista dos milionários. Eram donos da maior rede de hotéis no país do Fogo.

- Pein... – sibilou perigosamente – sabe que não gosto de rodeios. Não me ofereça um produto que já foi vendido.

Um raro momento; o ruivo sorriu, porque era um dos poucos que sabia ler Uchiha Madara. O motivo da inquietação do inspetor era tão óbvio...

- Tudo isso é pressa para se livrar de Itachi no seu pé? – claro que era – Pois bem, serei direto. Jiraya comandou e, atualmente, é amigo desse ex-tenente, Hatake Kakashi. Eles saíram do exército na mesma época...

- Oh. Fala daquele tenente que foi condecorado como herói? Três anos atrás?

- Herói...pff – suspirou o advogado em tom de troça – Aquele lá... se ele é herói, eu sou _Buda_. Mas, de fato, o homem é perfeito para o que você quer. Só que tem um porém...

- Que seria...?

- Ele nunca foi segurança. E está inativo como militar faz três anos, desde o fim da guerra entre Konoha e Iwa. Meu palpite é que ele matou e torturou tanta gente, que deve ter enlouquecido. Aposto que agora mora num buraco qualquer e enche a cara o dia inteiro.

Fazia sentido. E Madara não se agradou dessa teoria de seu advogado.

- A boa notícia – continuou Pein – é que ele não liga para muito dinheiro. Dada a sua atual condição, eu aconselho a correr atrás desse homem em especifico.

Ignorando as indiretas do advogado que, constantemente, o lembrava que estava falido, Madara tragou o cigarro longamente e, disse, com toda a sua postura altiva e super confiança.

- Ótimo. Dentro de dois dias, Hatake Kakashi estará trabalhando para mim.

* * *

Não era todo dia que se via uma imponente Mercedes prata circulando por aquela parte da cidade. Mas, esse também não era um dia comum. Quando Madara saiu do carro, antes mesmo de entrar no modesto (e um tanto sujo) prédio, ele avistou um homem jovem que o encarava dois andares acima.

"Provavelmente Pein o avisou que eu viria..."

Era uma manhã nublada e fria. O inspetor chefe usava um grande sobretudo preto por cima do terno de corte fino de sempre, embora aquele homem o observando estivesse de peito descoberto.

Entrou no prédio e subiu as escadas, reparando como o lugar era ainda mais pobre e abandonado por dentro.

- Entra.

Era a voz cansada de Kakashi o chamando e, Madara, fez como o homem disse, deparando com uma sala que detonava o bom nome "chiqueiro". O Hatake era muito branco, talvez, porque não saísse muito de casa – não de dia, pelo menos. Ele havia se enfiado numa regata branca e surrada. Seu cabelo prata era rebelde, e saía de todas as direções, com um rabo de cavalo longo atrás. A barba cerrada indicava que não estava nem aí com a própria vaidade. Havia também aquela cicatriz que aparecia em parte da bochecha, pois o olho esquerdo estava coberto com um pedaço de cabelo. Em suas mãos, uma garrafa vazia de uma bebida forte. Vodka aquilo? Aliás, todo o pequeno apartamento fedia a álcool, e estava mergulhado em densa penumbra. Hatake Kakashi era a mais perfeita imagem da decadência.

- Eu imagino que você já sabia que eu estava vindo...?

- Éh. Um tal de Pein falou para Jiraya, e Jiraya me contou. Uchiha..._Madara_?

Kakashi fez sinal para o sofá rasgado e o visitante sentou. A forma um tanto avoada do Hatake irritou o chefe da casa Uchiha. Começou a se perguntar se o homem era isso tudo mesmo.

- Correto. Então, vou direto ao ponto: eu sei que você nunca trabalhou como segurança antes, mas, sei que é um veterano de guerra. Quero que proteja meu sobrinho de dez anos. – e acrescentou para enfatizar – Eu pago bem.

Kakashi deu um suspiro cansado.

_Por que não vai tomar no meio do seu cu, seu riquinho besta?_

- Aprecio sua rapidez, e a oferta, Madara-san, mas, a resposta é 'não'. Dinheiro não me faz muita falta.

"Nota-se", pensou o Uchiha enojado, olhando aquele lixo de apartamento. Levantou-se, porém, antes de ir embora, falou.

- Eu trabalho no Departamento de Defesa, sabe. Não sou um civil qualquer...

_Eu já sei. Agora. Some. Da. Minha. Casa_.

E daí? Tudo o que queria fazer nesse momento era mamar o resto de sua Vodka, dormir e... morrer, quem sabe?

- Não sou um amador – o homem continuou – Você é famoso por ser um herói caído de Konoha, que salvou vidas com sua bravura e força em duas guerras violentas. O que eu, e mais uns poucos tivemos o privilégio de saber, é que muitas dessas vidas foram salvas à custa de outras. Diz, ainda ouve os gritos daquelas crianças vendo seus pais morrerem, tenente Hatake Kakashi?

_Você vai morrer se não parar de falar nisso. Você vai morrer. Antes de mim._

- Madara...

_Você vai morrer se não parar de falar nisso. Você vai MORRER. Antes de mim._

Naquela única palavra sua voz subiu um tom, ainda grave, porém com um toque sutil de ameaça. Em um segundo o olhar caído e cansado mudou: nos globos cinza escuro havia uma tempestade violenta. Olhos de um assassino: forte; duro; pronto.

Era dessa prontidão que Madara precisava. Hum... parece que julgara mal o homem. Kakashi era, de fato, ideal. Continuou suas insinuações ofensivas de propósito.

- Você não passa de um homem fracassado, Hatake. E eu estou te dando uma oportunidade de se redimir. Já pensou em salvar uma vida ao invés de tirá-la, para variar?

Silêncio. O ar do recluso lugar mais denso do que nunca. O Hatake não movia um músculo, claramente sob efeito daquelas últimas mortificantes palavras. "Salvar, não matar..."

_Não sei mais fazer isso_.

Madara, que havia sido tão duro e um tanto perverso em suas declarações, mudou para um comportamento extremamente afável e casual.

- Aqui está meu endereço. – colocou um cartão no braço do sofá – Aparece, caso mude de idéia.

Saiu, satisfeito com seu bom negócio. Tinha certeza que Kakashi mudaria de idéia.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, de camiseta escura e, branco como um papel, era uma figura de contraste naquele ambiente de churrasco de domingo, piscina, sol, crianças se divertindo e mulheres com pouca roupa. Contraste esse evidenciado por um homem sentado à mesma mesa, longos cabelos brancos, bermuda de praia, peito forte descoberto e bronzeado. O seu ex-comandante, que agora tinha cinqüenta anos: Jiraya.

- Eu to falando, Kakashi! Essa proposta é exatamente o que você precisa. Devia aceitar!

Uma criança loira de dez anos, que mais parecia um foguete de tão agitado, deu um salto mortal na piscina, jogando água pra tudo que era lado, sendo que a maior parte caiu em Jiraya.

- Oi, Naruto! Vê melhor onde você pula da próxima vez! _Baka_!

Seu tom era falsamente zangado. E quando a cabecinha loira emergiu, expelindo água pela boca como um chafariz, e gargalhando alto, o velho veterano não pode fazer nada, se não rir junto. Jiraya ria por tudo, mas, fazia tempo que Kakashi não o via assim tão...leve.

- Jiraya... você sabe muito bem que eu... não sirvo pra _essas_ coisas.

O ex-capitão, que nunca era enganado pelo tom sempre sereno de Kakashi, virou-se sério para o homem.

- Olha aqui, garoto, essa guerra já acabou. Diabos, você nem mais é do exército! A culpa nunca foi sua. Você era apenas um soldado servindo seu país...

- ...Estava fazendo seu trabalho. É, _eu já sei._

_Droga. Eu já sei. EU JÁ SEI!!!_

Rolou os olhos ao repetir aquele lema já tão conhecido. O pior, é que era verdade. Por ser um profissional, nem mesmo o direito de culpar-se devidamente ele tinha. Como odiava aquele discurso!

- Desculpe. Eu sei que não gosta, mas, é a realidade. Mas, parece que você ainda não realizou que não faz mais parte disso. Você não precisa mais ficar assim, Kakashi.

Fácil dizer, difícil como o inferno de fazer. Jiraya sempre o confortava com suas palavras, porém, dessa vez, até o próprio ex-capitão chegou ao limite do cansaço.

- Eu não agüento mais isso, gaki! Ver você assim. Nem sabe se vive ou se morre. Você não merece isso! Você é um homem bom, Hatake. Eu sei disso, mesmo que você não acredite.

- Jiraya, não vem com...

- Cala a boca, você ainda não tem _nem metade_ dos meus anos de vida. Então, _cala a boca_! Olha aqui, já vi muitos como você, e todos eles terminaram se matando. Que diabos? Eu olho pra ti e vejo desejo de morte em seus olhos, gaki. Eu odeio isso! Não deixa que isso aconteça. A cada dia você afunda mais... Seja em bebidas, nas drogas ou na sua própria cabeça. Não me interessa que vício você escolheu. – embora Jiraya soubesse qual deles - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu nunca vi você chorar, Hatake.

_Não sabe mais salvar. Não sabe mais chorar. Pra um gênio, você é bem burro, não é, Kakashi-kun?_

Depois que essa última sentença foi proferida, um silêncio perturbador para ambos se instalou ali. Agora, isso era novo, contudo, muito verdadeiro. De todas as vidas que tirara Kakashi jamais verteu uma lágrima sequer por elas. Era incrivelmente forte.

Ou incrivelmente desumano.

- Há anos e anos de pecados e sofrimentos aí dentro de você. E isso deve estar _podre_ há essa altura. Só vai sair no dia que você chorar...

Ah, comandante Jiraya; homem forte, de uma inteligência excepcional em batalhas. Também um grande _baka_, sempre sorrindo e sendo pervertido. Ainda assim, o homem, às vezes, soltava uns "espasmos" de sabedoria.

Kakashi odiava o fato de que, sempre que isso acontecia, ele estava por perto para ouvir.

- Está falando maluquices. Ta ficando senil já, _jiji_?

- Você me respeite, gaki, que eu já troquei suas fraldas, hein!

Caíram na gargalhada, mas, daquela gargalhada bem vazia. Depois, um brilho de esperança sacudiu o olhar do mais velho.

- Kakashi... Você tem um dom. E não pense que é matar pessoas, como tanto te disseram naquele _bendito_ exército, não. Aquilo tudo foi um emprego diferente de suas habilidades. Você, agora, tem a oportunidade de usar seu talento para algo realmente bom. Não era isso o que você queria desde que era um gaki remelento?

A imagem de um Kakashi criança, com cinco anos, cruzou a mente de Jiraya. Ele era tão pequeno, e tinha um grande sorriso inocente, e os olhos mais cheios de compaixão que Jiraya já havia visto. Ele queria ser um soldado para ajudar as pessoas. Mas, como foi que as coisas puderam virar de cabeça para baixo de forma tão brutal?

- Aceita esse emprego, Kakashi. Vai salvar a sua vida...

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**

* * *

_Oie, Moon aqui de novo! xP_

_Como prometido, o capítulo 1. Acho que ele já se explica por si só, mas, vou falar um pouquinho dele. Personagens novos como Madara e Itachi entraram. Eles serão muito importantes. E, logo, logo Sasuke vai entrar. O Centro da fic será o relacionamento do segurança, Kakashi, com aquele que ele protege, Sasuke. Esperem boas cenas vindo desses dois. E já vou avisando logo de cara; meu Sasuke aqui é apenas um garotinho de dez anos (tive que diminuir em dois anos a idade dele, pelo bem da fic) e, por não ter o contexto de genocídio do clã pelas mãos de Itachi, Sasuke será aquele Sasuke novinho dos flashbacks. xDDD Uma criança adorável; Itachi, como vocês já leram, será aquele irmão mais velho dos flashbacks também. _

_Nenhum, e eu digo NENHUM persongaem sairá OOC. Eu não gosto disso. Vou trabalhar com a essência que eles normalmente possuem, porém, em outro contexto, nesse caso em outro universo._

_E, só pra finalizar, quem leu o prólogo deve ter achado esse capítulo super diferente. xd Mas, a idéia é essa mesma. O Prólogo aconteceu três anos antes do tempo de agora da fic._

_Um muito obrigado a quem leu e mandou review. A quem e não mandou review, também. Mandem, faz com que eu saiba se está agradando, ou não. xdd_

_Bjo e Ja ne_

Moon


End file.
